Implementations generally may relate to the field of media drivers.
Multimedia device driver interface (DDI) layers typically expose a set of rendering models and feature sets, such as decoding and video processing, providing different levels of functionality for a wide range of video playback and transcoding applications.
The multimedia driver stack is implemented as two main components, a DDI or Device Driver Interface Layer and a HAL or Hardware Abstraction Layer. The DDI layer implements driver interfaces and protocols as defined by Microsoft Corporation and may contain some of the high level rendering logic.
The HAL implements low level rendering logic. It is responsible for setting up hardware states, generating and submitting command buffers for execution in the graphics processing unit (GPU), building and loading media firmware in the GPU and implementing the interlaces between driver and media firmware.